Meet Me Some Time
by DemonicSammy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is perfectly happy with the life he leads, and will be completely convincing when he says so. Although, as much as he says he is, it's only a lie. He knows there's only one way to be happy, and it's not the life he leads. But maybe... (Drarry! Slight Scorbus as well, though it's just a passing mention.)


**Hello everyone, so this was a little thing I did for my tumblr blog SlytherinDrabbles (shameless self promotion) and I thought it was pretty good so I wanted to post it here! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story! Only my writing, which is horrible :)**

* * *

If you were to ever ask Draco Malfoy about his life, he would claim with certainty in his voice that it was none of your business to ask. If you were a friend of Draco Malfoy and you asked, he would claim that his life was exactly what he had imagined it like. He would say it in such a convincing voice that you would most likely never bring it up again, as you would be quite certain he would be telling the truth. In reality, however, it was far from being the honest answer.

Draco Malfoy married his schoolmate, Astoria Greengrass, two years after the battle of Hogwarts. His friends had questioned this, claiming it was far too soon after the war to be making such decisions and that he was rushing into things. Draco had heard none of it, and convinced everyone he was adamantly in love with his wife.

However, in the depths of the night, after every witch and wizard had gone to sleep, if you snuck passed the wards of Malfoy Manner and right up to the Malfoy study, you would be able to hear Draco himself crying. The logical conclusion would be to assume he was just stressed, or he had a nightmare from the war, which were horrible in themselves. This was not the case.

In 2005, Astoria became pregnant with a child, and in 2006, the child was born. They named the child Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to keep the tradition of constellation names. If you asked Draco Malfoy if he loved this child, he would give you a firm and cold yes. This answer was one of the only truths in his life. Draco Malfoy cared for his son more than anything in the world, even if he wasn't the greatest at showing it.

When the time came for small Scorpius to go to Hogwarts, Draco dreaded to tell him of the horrible people who would mock him for his heritage. He hated the fact that Scorpius had to grow up with such a negative influence. He could only hope the boy wouldn't turn out like how he did. Scorpius was intelligent and ambitious, and Draco knew he would be sorted into Slytherin in an instant. Hopefully the times had changed since his stay at Hogwarts. He knew it was unlikely, but it was the fleeting courage he needed to put his son on the train.

He hadn't had much courage in a long time. Even less so now that his wife had succumbed to sickness and passed away. He often claimed that he was fine to others, who didn't believe him. In reality, it was a half-truth. Astoria had been a great friend to him, and they had created a beautiful child together. It was natural that they had grown together over the years. Yet, it wasn't affecting him as much as it should affect a widowed husband whose wife had died.

With Astoria gone and Scorpius at Hogwarts, Draco had much more time to think than he preferred. He pondered on his school days, wondered about how things could have gone differently, and cried about tragedies that had long since passed. He cried and let out everything about his broken childhood. There had been someone there to listen before, but now that he was alone, he could move on as much as possible. There were only two parts he would never move on from.

One of them he wouldn't admit to himself. He attempted to convince even himself that it no longer mattered, that he had moved past it. It was shoved into the dark recesses of his mind and ignored. The other part was the memory of Granger's screams. They haunted his nightmares consistently, always waking him from his freakish dreams. He assumed he was the only one who still had nightmares about it. Everyone else had moved on.

When Scorpius had returned from school, Draco was shocked to hear that he had made friends with Albus Potter, Harry's son. He had to sit down and knock back a couple shots of firewhiskey that night at that one. He was surprised that Scorpius hadn't told him in one of his letters, but Scorpius claimed he wasn't sure how he'd react. Albus had told him all about their father's hatred for each other after all.

Draco couldn't help but wallow in self-pity at that one. Was that all he was to Harry now? He supposed it was to be expected, seeing as it had been fourteen years. He hadn't payed attention to Harry's life afterwards. He researched the subject, finding out that Harry's wife, the Weasley, had fallen off her broomstick during one of her major matches and died. He was surprised the news hadn't been in the daily prophet, though he guessed that someone had been bribed to keep it quieter than it should have been.

What had shocked Draco the most, however, was that Harry had written a book series. A famous book series, by the looks of it. He hesitated for a moment before purchasing the entire set, his curiosity taking over his hesitance. He was almost positive the popularity of the books would be chalked up to the man's fame.

After the first chapter of the first book, Draco was positive he knew what the story was about. Harry had written him into the story as a love interest. His appearance was different in the book, with black hair instead of blonde and shorter than he actually was, but the description of his piercing grey eyes was unmistakable.

Once he had finished the entire series, Draco had buried his face into his hands and cried. It was the entire relationship, written out in story form, but instead featured both students in Slytherin instead of only one. It resulted in the same tragic ending, himself breaking up with the other student to go with another. As it was written from Harry's point of view, however, there was only speculation as to why the other had left. Of course, it never specifically said it was Harry or Draco, but there was no mistaking it.

Draco had been shocked to hear that Scorpius was a huge fan of the book series. At first, Draco had scolded his son, saying that it wasn't age appropriate for a twelve year old boy. However, it was almost endearing, even if the boy didn't know it was him the stories wrote of. So he hadn't done anything about it, instead smiling softly every time the relationship between the two characters was brought up.

Disaster struck soon after, when Scorpius asked if they could go to the book signing together. He had his manipulative silver-blue eyes open wide and a delicate pout on his lips. Draco, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to that look, agreed. That night, however, he popped open another bottle of firewhiskey and began to drink. He knew he deserved it for what he would be going through the next day. They hadn't seen each other in fourteen years, who knew how they would react?

The bookshop had people packed in every corner when they arrived. Even after seeing the mess, Scorpius was giving Draco an excited grin as he fidgeted where he stood. Draco chuckled down at his son before glancing upwards through the crowd to try and catch a glimpse at the front. He couldn't help that he wanted to know how Harry had aged.

The crowd parted for a moment, and time seemed to stop. Draco's eyes caught Harry's and all he could see was a hypnotizing bright green. Harry's eyes had always been one of Draco's favorite traits about Harry. He recognized the shock that was shown clearly through them. He winced as agony and longing replaced the shock. He looked away from the unbearable sight.

Scorpius grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him forward, squeezing through the crowd with haste. As Draco mumbled apologies to all the people he or his son bumped in to, he couldn't help but notice they were getting closer to the man he now dreaded to see.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of Harry. His son was conversing with a child, whom Draco assumed was Albus. His attention shifted back to his ex-lover, and he tried to calm down his pounding heart.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry questioned, a cold tone in his voice. Draco shoved down the wince that threatened to appear on his face. It had been his choice all those years ago to break up with the man in front of him, and he would have to suffer the consequences.

"My son rather enjoys your books. He convinced me to take him to your signing. I'm also assuming it was to get a chance to talk to your son," Draco's eyes drifted over to the pair. He noted Scorpius' eyes, and the way he seemed so indulged in whatever Albus was talking about. It seemed like falling in love with a Potter ran in the family.

Harry asked for Scorpius' book, and he gave it to him, a big smile on his face. Harry signed the book, his straight-cut hand-writing the same as it always had been. A lot of him was the same as it had been. Same messy hair, same glasses, and same bright green eyes. It brought back a lot of memories for Draco, not all good ones.

Harry returned Scorpius' books, giving the boy a large smile. Draco noticed the smile was rather genuine, unlike how the smile had been in the pictures he had seen in the Prophet or on the "about" section of his book. Harry's gaze returned to Draco, and he spoke, "Do you have anything for me to sign?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, before pulling a random scrap of paper out of his pocket. Being a potioneer did have its upsides after all. He watched as Harry scribbled his signature down on it as well as something else, before folding it in half and handing it to Draco. Draco carefully placed the piece of paper in his pocket, an awkward expression on his face. He didn't know what had caused him to do that.

He stepped away from the table they had set up for signings and told Scorpius it was time for them to leave. Scorpius skipped after his father, hugging the book to his chest. Draco sighed, pulling out the piece of paper and unfolding it. Harry had most likely left some remark about how he should stay away from his family.

 _Harry Potter_

 _11284 Amare Ln_ _  
_ _London, England_ _  
_ _3840_ _  
_ _Meet me some time_


End file.
